Blessed Healing
Blessed Healing is the proc that occurs from Priest Tier 10 Holy (2) peice bonus: :(2) Set: Your Flash Heal has a 33% chance to cause the target to heal for 33% of the healed amount over 9 sec. Basic Information *Ticks occur 1 time per 3 seconds for a total of 3 ticks over 9 seconds. *Since this proc has no ICD, it can proc again while already active on your target. **If proc'd, while already active on your target, the duration is reset to 9 seconds. *Has a "buffer" type of heal over time. (mathematical examples below) **Releases 33% of stored-up healing over 9 seconds. (11% per tick) **If proc'd within 3 seconds of already proccing on your target, no ticks will occur. (the "buffer" stays full) *Theoretical 10.89% extra healing to your Flash Heal. (assuming it procs a perfect 33 out of 100 times) Equations Heal is the amount healed when proc'd. input Times is the number of ticks that occurred between the last and current proc. (0 to 3) input Total starts with a value of 0 and carries over to the next proc. HoT is the amount healed over time. Tick is the amount healed per tick. Calculation Process #Total (before) = (carried over from previous proc, value of 0 if first proc) #Heal = #input #Times = #input #Total (after) = (((Total*0.33) - (Times*((Total*0.33))/3))/0.33) + Heal) #''(Optional)'' HoT = Total*0.33 #''(Optional)'' Tick = HoT/3 Examples Proc # is the order in which each proc takes place. The total has a before and an after. Before is the amount carried over from the previous proc. After is calculated based on how many ticks between the last proc plus the amount healed that activated the current proc #. If times equals 0, total (after) can be calculated as simple as "total (before) + heal". The following examples have been rounded to the nearest tenth to make it easier to read. Simple (2 proc) Advanced (4 proc) Complex (6 proc) Theoretical (10 proc, 5k, 0% loss) As you can see, the more ticks you let go, the more it will decrease in healing per tick if it procs again. If the "times" is 3 (100% time loss) it is equivalent to starting back at proc #1. Recovering from Ticks If you happen to proc over and over and over again, the amount of healing lost if 1 tick were to happen grows bigger and bigger. The way to calculate this is basically backwards from the proc calculations. Amount = #input Total HoT = Amount*3 Total Heal = Amount/0.33 An easy way to calculate the amount you need to heal to get it back up: Healing Lost = Total Heal*(Ticks/3) Easy Recovery (4k, 1 tick) Medium Recovery (10k, 1 tick) Hard Recovery (15k, 2 ticks) Scratch Recovery (20k, 3 ticks, lose everything) Amazing Recovery (250k, 1 tick, just for fun) Notes Receives no extra benefit from spell power. Ticks never critically heal. If a tick never occurs, you can get this to heal as high as you possibly can before you go OOM. Category:Priest abilities